The Uncertified OC
by califreakinfornia
Summary: Chapter 3 added, please review as I don't know if I'm going to continue this story. Advice needed!
1. How Long?

**Brief: **_My first story, just an intro, need your suggestions and ideas! Description of things in Newport at the moment. Hoping to do about 20 chapters._

It was a typical Cali day in Newport. Seth Cohen opened his eyes to a brightly lit room, curtains flapping in the breeze letting in the warmth of California.

"Morning Captain Oats." Seth said groggily but cheerfully at the same time. He reached for his beloved horse figurine and patted his mane.

Seth couldn't remember a time in his life when he'd been happier - the awesome foursome hadn't run into any trouble for at least two months, and they instead spent their time relaxing, socialising and doing the normal teen stuff they had so sorely missed when dealing with the usual goings on in their old lives. But now that Trey was gone and their troubles seemed behind them...everything had changed. For the first time in their lives they felt truly content and none of them could have asked for anything more, but deep inside each one felt the same question burning their lips: "How long would it last?"

* * *

"Morning Coop, Princess Sparkle!" Summer said breezily as she waltzed through her room fresh out of the shower. Marissa grumbled an incomprehensible reply and Princess Sparkle just glimmered in the sun. Summer loved their new way of life, it meant she could do the things she loved best - tanning, shopping, socialising and hanging. She was making the most of each day and seemed eternally happy, almost annoyingly so.

Marissa felt the same but she knew somehow, things were not gonna stay so peachy for long. She forced herself to get up and get out of bed, something hard to do since she and Sum had stayed up chatting till four the previous night. As she was showering she thought about Ryan. It was summer break and she hadn't seen him for almost a week, which left her constantly aching for him.

* * *

"Hey Sum," Coop started as she pulled on her Ralph Lauren Polo, "what do you say we go and visit the guys today?" Summer agreed instantly as she too hadn't seen Seth in what seemed like ages, and missed his witty comments and soft lips. She took out her cell and dialled that comforting, familiar number.

_"Hey Cohen!"_

_"Uh...do I know you?"_ **Seth joked.**

_"Cohen! It isn't entirely my fault, you've been busy too. Anyway I was just wondering, are you and Ryan up for lunch at the Crab Shack?" _

_"Hold on a second Sum,"_

Seth put the phone down on the marble counter and jogged over to the pool house to check with Ryan.

He knocked. "Hey bro, you decent?"

Ryan came to the door and cocked his head inquisitively. He was wearing only a towel and had obviously been working out, plus all their days of sunbaking had really made him quite a nice colour.

"You look, buff. Anyway the girls just called, they wanna have lunch at the Crab Shack. You good?" Seth gave a cheeky grin for the sake of it.

Ryan had obviously just woken up and he mumbled a response Seth interpreted as the affirmative.

_"Yeah we're good."_ He said into the receiver.

_"Ok so can you guys come pick us up at like 12:30? We're watching The Valley – crucial episode."_ Sum said hastily, obviously deeply immersed in her favourite show.

_"Uh ok but we're carless today, Mom's gone to Julie's and Dad and Jimmy went out surfing or something. We'll be there in a half hour."_ Seth scratched his head making his hair very attractively messed.

_"Ok Cohen gotta go. Mwa."_ Summer hung up.

* * *

Seth got his wallet and phone and went back to the poolhouse to get Ryan.

_"Come on Ryan we gotta go."_ He called through the door.

_"Just a second!"_ was Ryan's muffled reply. He was holding his wallet in his mouth while pulling his pants on.

The two brothers walked down the mansions steep driveway into the sweet scent of the warmth. As they made their way to Summer's house a couple of blocks away, neither of them said a word, although unbeknownst to them they were thinking the exact same thing.

Both were thinking about their girlfriends', and how much they longed to spend a passionate night with them – after all it had been a week.

But then other thoughts started drifting in. The thought of school was daunting them. It was only 3 weeks away and they both felt unprepared for the new year.

Why move forward when they were living the happiest days of their lives in the now? Why, when everything was perfect, did they have to embark on a new journey that might ruin everything? In Newport, nothing was sacred, and they knew this year was going to bring new heights…Ryan and Marissa had long forgotten about Trey over break thanks to Summer and Seth putting their life in perspective, and promising the best summer break ever. So far, they had been true to their word…

* * *

Please read and review, this is my first ever story and I want to keep it SS&MR all the way through with love interests coming up of course!

I will read and review stories by anyone who does for me.

Thanks and please give me your suggestions!

Oh and btw I PROMISE more controversy I just need your opinions on where this should be heading first.


	2. It'll All End in Tears

**Previous chapter: **Why move forward when they were living the happiest days of their lives in the now? Why, when everything was perfect, did they have to embark on a new journey that might ruin everything?

In Newport, nothing was sacred, and they knew this year was going to bring new heights…Ryan and Marissa had long forgotten about Trey over break thanks to Summer and Seth putting their life in perspective, and promising the best summer break ever. So far, they had been true to their word…

* * *

The foursome lay on tanning chairs in the sun, peacefully dozing as the waves washed awayall their thoughts about school. As darkness began to fall, Ryan felt a sudden chill down his spine. He look at his watch: it was almost six already! He packed up their stuff, woke up the other three and off they went.

Within five minutes they had pulled up at the Cohen mansion in Marissa's car - Marissa and Ryan in the front, hands gently groping the others inner thigh, and Seth and Summer in the back making out. When they got in the house they decided to stay in these groups and head off in separate directions. As predicted, Coop and Ryan staked out their territory in the pool room and Summer and Seth went upstairs to "re-unite Captain Oats and Princess Sparkle". Since the adults wouldn't be back till the next day they had all the time in the world...

* * *

"Hey Ryan, mind if I get changed? I'm still really wet." Marissa called out to Ryan who was setting up the sound system.

He nodded to her in agreement, popped in a burnt CD. "I think I will too."

Ryan took off his clothes - apart from his boxers - and sat on the bed, plumping the cushions.

Marissa closed the curtains then walked seductively back to the bed. She peeled off her wet D&G tank and Calvin Klein mini skirt and flung them across the room. She bent down so Ryan had a full view of her cleavage and brushed her lips oh-so-softly against his. He felt the package inside his boxers grow. Marissa noticed too, so she slowly pulled them off his legs. Then, she held them in her teeth and standing about a meter away from him, took off her pink lace bra and thong.

Before they knew it, she was straddled on his hips, grinding into him, both of them moaning at the intense penetration, which was almost unbearable. Finally they broke free and Marissa lay on Ryan's chest, licking it and slowly moving further down his body until she reached her destination...

* * *

"Hey Cohen," Summer said casually as Seth walked into his bedroom. He had been packing away their stuff.

"WOW." He was a bit taken aback, Sum didn't usually lay naked on his bed. Obviously she had sex on the agenda, something he was A-Okay with. He put on his sexy/cheeky grin and pulled off his clothes.

Leaping onto the bed, he licked Summer all over - pausing at certain parts, causing her to scream his name, which he enjoyed a lot - then they decided to try some new moves. Soon enough they were extremely tired from their efforts, and fell asleep caressing each other.

* * *

Marissa awoke to the sound of a car pulling into the Cohen's driveway. She still felt tingles running through her body from the night before. She rolled over onto her side to stretch and as she did soshe saw ablack string poking out from underneath the bed. Curiously, she tugged at it. It came free andwhat she sawwas - a _very _raunchy black satin lingerie item.

She picked it up, dropped it on Ryan's head and jumped out of the bed to put her clothes on, not sure whether she was feeling hurt, angry, confused or both.

"Marissa?" Ryan called out to her bemusedly. He had no idea what this black thing was or why she was in such a hurry to leave.

_Oh crap. _Ryan thought as he took a better look at the 'black thing'. _What have you done you idiot? You and Trishden spend one night together and you stuff it up. How drunk were you? _Ryan's brain had been telling him to stop, but somehow it had no control over his body. In fact he couldn't remember much of what happened at all.

"I thought you were better than that Ryan." she said between sobs. All the pain from being let down before came rushing back to her and she felt like she was going over the edge. Where was the Ryan she knew? "You had me convinced Ryan. I can't believe you would do this." she grabbed her bag and opened the door.

"Marissa please just wait, I'll explain! It's not what you think!" he tried desperately, but Marissa just glared at him and slammed the door.

_Of course it's what she thinks man. What the hell were **you **thinking?_

* * *

"Coop!" Summer called from half way down the stairs as she saw Marissa run out of the house, tears streaming down her face. She ran upstairs, slipped on a dress and followed her best friend.

The car jolted to a stop as Summer stopped outside the deceased Caleb's mansion. She ran into the house through the open door and went straight up to Marissa's room where she saw her, in a heap, crying on her bed.

She went over and gently picked up Marissa and held her in her arms. They stayed like that for about an hour before Marissa finally seemed to have calmed down.

"Coop?" she spoke softly, brushingMarissa's golden blonde hair off her face, "what happened?"

"He's been sleeping with someone Sum," Marissa told her, tears welling up in her eyes again, "he cheated on me."

Summer was seriously shocked. Knowing Ryan and his past, this was way not what she expected from him. "You sure Coop?" Summer's gentle, consoling words hungin the air fora while before Marissa spoke.

"Well I found some raunchy lingerie under his bed that is _defnitely _not mine, and then he said "I can explain" or something like that." this time her words were bitter and she sounded more angry than hurt.

Summer had definitely seen enough clique movies to know those words were never good.

* * *

Well what do you think guys? This is kind of like one way the chapter can go...please review and if you guys don't like it I'll do a new one. Thanks! 


	3. To Cheat, or not To Cheat?

**Previously: **

"Coop?" she spoke softly, brushing Marissa's golden blonde hair off her face, "what happened?"

"He's been sleeping with someone Sum," Marissa told her, tears welling up in her eyes again, "he cheated on me."

Summer was seriously shocked. Knowing Ryan and his past, this was way not what she expected from him. "You sure Coop?" Summer's gentle, consoling words hung in the air for a while before Marissa spoke.

"Well I found some raunchy lingerie under his bed that is _defnitely _not mine, and then he said "I can explain" or something like that." this time her words were bitter and she sounded more angry than hurt.

Summer had definitely seen enough clique movies to know those words were never good.

Summer was determined to find out what happened with Ryan. If she knew Coop, she knew she woulda just walked straight out of there and not even given him another look.

Maybe Ryan really did have a good explanation…or maybe the lingerie didn't belong to anyone else? Even she knew she was getting a bit farfetched, but Ryan and Marissa were perfect for each other, and she hated to see them apart. She and Seth felt so uncomfortable hanging around them after their rocky break ups and they couldn't have any fun together.

Hannah Abbott suddenly popped into her head. She was a pretty girl in her English class – not so much her friend, but they chatted from time to time. Anyway last week she had 'overheard' Hannah sobbing in English about _her _boyfriend cheating on her. Maybe she could help?

_Ha. _Summer thought. _Being nosy has finally paid off._

She made some calls, then when she'd finally got the number to reach Hannah (from her cousin's friend's boyfriend), she arranged to meet her at the diner. She was sure Hannah would think she was totally retarded, and that there was a big probability she wouldn't even turn up. But Summer would do anything to get her friends back together, and it was worth a shot.

"Hey Han!" Summer was glad to see her classmate.

"Uh, hi Summer," Hannah replied, a bit freaked by Summer's sudden friendliness. Back in her bitch days she'd been one of Summer's favourite targets. But this was her chance to hang with the cool crowd so she was willing to put that in her past being the pretty spineless girl she was.

"So what would you like? Soda? A milkshake? They do the best fries here." Summer was making her best efforts to be friendly.

"Uh, no I'm fine thanks." Hannah turned her down, remembering her 2 calory per day diet. She was sooo fat, like every other Newpsie. Summer however, ordered a large chocolate shake, a cheeseburger and fries, feeling uncomfortable as a drooling Hannah looked on.

"Anyway," she wanted Hannah's attention to be on her, not the food. "I'm really sorry about your boyfriend."

"You know about that?"

"Well yeah, anyway, what's the best way to find out if a guy's been cheating?" she wanted to get straight down to business, whatever that meant.

"Uh, I don't know…get him to admit he's been cheating?"

_Duh! _Summer thought, _No wonder she gets such crappy marks._

"Uh, yeah…you're good friends with Trishden right?" Maybe she should shoot from another angle.

"Yeah we're totally best friends. She tells me everything!" Hannah got excited at the mention of her most popular friend. Of course everyone was Trishden's 'best friend', and even if you weren't, you heard everything anyway.

"Mmm you two seem real tight," Sum decided the best way to get it out of her was to humour her. "So tell me, has Trishden…oh I don't know, slept with Ryan recently?" There. The gun went off. Now to watch the reaction.

"I…I…I don't know what you mean! Ryan?" Hannah was obviously very uncomfortable now, she had that half constipated look on her face.

"Yeah you know, tall blonde, Marissa Cooper's boyfriend?" Summer's bitchy side was starting to rear it's not so ugly head, and her voice sharpened piercing into Hannah.

"You know what? I gotta go. See ya round Summer." She raced out of the diner leaving Summer fuming. Where to go from here?


End file.
